


Quiet

by Little Spoon (JaydenNara)



Series: Occasionally Domestic [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental secret relationship, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, College Student Stiles, Fluff, Kira Finds Out, M/M, POV Outsider, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenNara/pseuds/Little%20Spoon
Summary: Kira may not have a place in Beacon Hills anymore, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a pack. She just wishes she had noticed the domestic happiness Derek and Stiles had created for themselves earlier.





	Quiet

Stiles is boundless, unrestrained energy that vibrates at a frequency beyond the comprehension of the human mind. Never still, always alive. Whereas, Derek is the serenity of a glassy river winding through an endless forest that culminates in the deafening roar of a waterfall. Power hidden under a deceptive calm. At least, that's how Kira has always seen them. Derek and Stiles are two halves of a whole. Yin and yang, like in her mom's old books Kira used to read. Complete opposites in every way, yet so similar, and unbalanced without the other.

Kira still doesn’t know how she hadn't seen _them_ before.

After years of gruelling training an struggling to survive in the middle of the desert, Kira had found her center. One as it turns out, that did not involve Beacon Hills or the McCall pack. One that definitely did not include Scott. So Kira had gone home to New York to live with her parents and finish high school. Running into Derek and Stiles had been an accident, literally. It involved spilled coffee, a ruined paper, and tears, but happy ones.

Stiles had been nearing the end of his third year of college, and Derek had, well, been Derek. He lurked, he brooded, and oddly enough, greeted Kira with an enormous bear hug that she had not been prepared for. Stiles had laughed himself silly and immediately joined in, pouncing on Derek’s back and wrapping his arms around Kira as well. Still, it had taken Kira four months to see it.

Their relationship was clearly not new, but nothing was different. They acted and reacted as they always had. Stiles, cleverness and sarcasm, antagonized, and Derek, restrained power and control, snapped.

How was she supposed to have known? They had never told her. Had they not trusted her?

Under the shade of a large tree, Kira tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she watched Derek and Stiles play in the park on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Now that she knew, it was obvious. But it wasn't anything she’d ever given any serious consideration before.

Stiles sprinted across the grassy, sprawling lawn of Central Park with Derek bounding along behind him, nipping at his heels, tongue hanging out. Derek lunged, and at the last minute, Stiles dodged the wolf, all the while, cackling madly. Tag with Derek in his wolf form had become Stiles' new favourite thing, or so he had admitted once when he and Kira had hung out along a few months ago, and Kira could see why. Derek was much freer as a wolf. So playful and affectionate. He even let Kira pet him occasionally, though he was more likely to cuddle with Stiles. She'd caught them on the couch - Stiles draped over Derek's large furry form like the wolf was a body pillow - on more than one occasion when she let herself into their loft.

“They’re so cute,” Kira mumbled to herself, hiding a small smile behind her knees.

Stiles and Derek tumbled across the grass in a mess of flailing limbs and dark fur when the wolf finally caught the spastic human, who cackled madly. Derek pinned Stiles to the ground and proceeded to lave him with wet, messy tongue kisses while Stiles shrieked. Several onlookers appeared concerned by the sight of an extremely large, and somewhat ferocious looking canine mauling a man, but Kira had seen Derek patiently sit for children to pet him, and once, and only once, played fetch with a tiny toddler who could barely throw the ball more than a few feet.

Eventually, red-faced and panting, Stiles flopped down in the shade with Kira. "Oh my god," he whined. "I think I'm dying. It's so hot."

Derek trotted over, somehow smug, even as a wolf, and Stiles dragged him down to use as a particularly fluffy pillow.

"Shut up, furball," Stiles muttered. He buried his face in Derek's side and wiped his sweat on the soft fur, and the wolf huffed.

It wasn’t until later, once Derek had shifted back and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, that Kira noticed their hands intertwined and wondered how many times she had ignored the blatant signs before. Stiles babbled away, his only free hand waving about, and Derek smiled indulgently, listening to every word as he gently steered Stiles out of the path of oncoming obstacles, like the mail box Kira clipped with her shoulder.

“I’m happy for both of you,” Kira suddenly said. She clapped her hands over her mouth, surprised by her own outburst.

“Huh?” Stiles' hand fell back down to his side, and he tilted his head to the side in an action so wolf-like, Kira giggled. Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand, and Stiles glanced down, eyes widening before he grinned back at Kira. “Oh… Thanks!”

Derek nodded, always the quiet presence of calm to Stiles’ chaos.

Kira beamed and threw herself at them, hugging them around the middle. Maybe she didn't belong in Beacon Hills anymore,  but that didn't mean she didn't have a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk me on Tumblr here: [Always the Little Spoon](http://always-the-little-spoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
